goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Lil' Petz (2005 film)
Lil' Petz is the 2005 American flash-animated buddy adventure comedy film created by Cayby J, produced by GoAnimate Studios, distributed by Walt Disney Pictures, and released in theaters on July 1, 2005. The success of the film led to a spin-off television series, Lil' Petz World, which ran from 2007. The film was released by Walt Disney Pictures in the United States, Canada, Japan, Ireland, and Brazil while being distributed by United International Pictures internationally in other countries. The pixar short Red's Dream was shown with the film theatrically in the countries where Disney distributed it while in the other countries by UIP a short titled "Ron and the Oldies" was shown instead. A short film titled "John's Day Out" was released on the DVD, VHS, and Blu-Ray of the film on all copies regardless of distributor. Plot Cast and Characters 'Main characters' *Russel voiced by TigerMario2002: - A brown squirrel. *Lumpkin voiced byBrad Pitt- A blue dog. *Matilda voiced by Tara Strong- A yellow cat. *Big Foot voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson- A hungry black bear. Production The idea of a Lil' Petz film was made in 1996 after the release of New GoAnimate The Movie as a spin off based on the characters of the film. Disney greenlit the idea in 1999 and production started in 2003. Later in December 2003, Disney needed a international distributor for the film since Columbia Pictures already produced a few films for GoAnimate Studios and Disney at that time so Disney decided that the joint-venture between Paramount Pictures and Universal Pictures called United International Pictures will distribute it internationally. The film was animated in all flash making the film a litte Release 'Critical response' The film received a rare 100% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. 'Box office' The film grossed $24 million on the opening week making it the highest opening for a GoAnimate film and by the end of the week it already grossed $100 million. Home Media The film was released on VHS and DVD on March 1, 2006, in wide-screen and full-screen editions, by Walt Disney Home Entertainment. It contains an 18-minute featurette, featuring interviews with most of the principal cast and crew; a 15-minute featurette, a sneak peek from the Lil Petz show, a 20-minute animatic segment featuring scenes from the film with dialogue by the original artists, and the film's trailer. The film was released as a Blu-ray-plus-DVD combination pack on March 29, 2011. A VHS version was released on February 5, 2006; it was also one of the final VHS releases by GoAnimate Studios (being that New GoAnimate The Third would be the final VHS release being released on February 2, 2007 and the only Disney/GoAnimate film to use the 2006 logo on VHS) as well as one of the final animated Walt Disney Pictures film to be released on VHS. It was re-released on Blu-ray on December 30, 2014. Internationally the film was released on Home Media by United International Pictures Home Entertainment (under the name Paramount Home Entertainment) which the DVD and VHS had previews of DreamWorks, Universal, and Paramount films that were released internationally by United International Pictures. VHS Opening US Version * 1. Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo (2006 fanfare version) * 2. Lady And The Tramp: Platinum Edition Preview * 3. Coming Soon To Theaters Screen * 4. The Wild Preview * 5. Coming Soon To Own On DVD Screen * 6. Brother Bear 2 Preview * 7. Air Buddies Preview * 8. Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo (2001- version) * 9. Feature Presentation Screen * 10. Blue Warning Screen * 11. FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen * 12. Walt Disney Pictures Logo (flashlight version) * 13. GoAnimate Studios logo (1995-) * 14. Hyde Park Entertainment (2001-2006) logo VHS Opening UK Version * 1. Paramount Home Entertainment Warning Screen * 2. United International Pictures logo (2004-2007, 2010-) * 3. Coming Soon Screen/Paramount Pictures (2003-2012) * 4. Over The Hedge Preview * 5. Now Avaliable Screen * 6. Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of The Were-Rabbit Preview * 7. Coming Soon Screen/Universal Pictures logo (1997-2012) * 8. Curious George Preview * 9. The Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift Preview * 10. Stay tuned after the feature Screen * 11. Paramount Home Entertainment Feature Presentation Screen * 12. United International Pictures logo (2004-2007, 2010-) * 13. GoAnimate Studios logo (1995-) * 14. Hyde Park Entertainment (2001-2006) logo Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:United International Pictures films Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution films Category:Buena Vista International films